


Dating

by Slone_Karu



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Booty Call, Grumpy Morning Person!, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is not a morning person and when Agron, the most annoying neighbour, turns up for a quick booty call at the crack of dawn he has to ask himself, what is their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada, yada. Steven DeKnight rules. Starz owns. No pennies being made.

Nasir stumbled from his bed into some pyjama bottoms and finally to the bathroom. Bleary eyed he brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading into his apartment kitchen while he brushed his hair. God he needed coffee. Pouring himself a cup he breathed in the scent of the fresh brew and took a mouthful. Wincing at the taste he wondered why he did this to himself, mint tooth paste and coffee were not a pleasant mix.

A loud banging on the front door caused him to jump and he rolled his eyes, oh yes that’s why he had his toothpaste before coffee routine. Placing the cup in the sink he headed to the door and the most annoying person he knew to be on the other side.

Swinging it open he was greeted with Agrons long frame leaning against the door jamb freshly showered and hair spiked every which way. He was smiling and those bloody dimples were in full force, christ it was like a ray of sun. It was too early for this.

Nasir crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, “You do know what time it is right?”

Agron just grinned, stood up straight, tucked his hands in his jeans and shrugged. “What can I say I’m an early  _riser_.” Wiggling his eyebrows he stepped into the apartment brushing past Nasir. In response he rolled his eyes, a gesture that was becoming a habit around the German.

Closing the door Nasir pressed his forehead against the glass before banging it a few times. He didn’t know why he even bothered to fight it; he knew where this was going. To be honest it was why he made sure to clean up first even though he didn’t completely wake up until after his coffee.

Turning round Nasir wasn’t surprised to see the other man already toeing off his flip-flops and pulling his shirt over his head. It was a truly beautiful sight as toned stomach muscles were revealed, Nasir licked his lips and mental chastised himself at the response.

“Agron, its 6:30 in the morning. This is ridiculous; you can’t keep coming around like this when you want. Normal people are in bed at this time.”

Agron flung his shirt on the couch and stepped forward before grasping Nasirs face between his hands, “Come on Nasir, stop being a grumpy pants. I’m here to wake you up!” Pulling Nasir forward Agron delved in without further ado.

Nasir melted under the kiss, the passion behind it made a shiver pass through his body and his hands gripped Agrons shoulders as he was pulled deeper. Agrons hands in return decided to go for a wander over Nasirs shoulders, down his back and to grip his arse before squeezing firmly. Agron was definitely an ass man.

When Agron started to walk Nasir backwards his mind kicked into focus and he realised he needed to take matters into his own hands,  _literally_ , or he was going to end up buck naked and bent over the couch again with rug burns on his knees. He wasn’t a teenager and he be damned if he was going to act like one. Ok he was pretty sure that was a lie but Nasir was in no way shape or form going to admit it.

Running his hands down Agrons back he was pleased to note the goose bumps that appeared and the happy little moans from the taller man as it continued over his arse then his hip to the buttons of his jeans. Making quick work of the catch he slipped his hand inside and took a firm grip.

Agron released him panting hard and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and gracing Nasir with a thoroughly dirty smile. “I love it when you get handsy.”

Nasir groaned and not in the life affirming, we are having great sex way. “You know you’re pretty enough you could get away with not talking. In fact I recommend you do that because you have the worst chat up lines!” Giving the organ in his hand another quick squeeze Nasir gestured with his head, “Come on we ARE making it to the bedroom this time.”

Agron only nodded and followed Nasir as the man walked backwards with his cock in hand.

Nasir was impressed with Agrons restraint, he waited until they actually reached the bedroom before pulling his octopus routine again and Nasir found himself being thoroughly man-handled towards the bed.

Nasir realised Agron had already reached the ‘I’m desperate, get you pants off’ mentality when he couldn’t get the drawstring of his pyjama bottoms undone and instead, with a growl of frustration, griped the two ties and pulled. A ripping sound filled the air.

Pushing the taller man away slightly Nasir fumed, “You asshole, I liked those!”

“I’b muy ou ou ore.” With his lips firmly fixed back on Nasirs neck the words came out muffled but Nasir translated it in his head and took it to mean that Agron would by some more.

“You’d better or I’m not letting you in again!” Agron pulled away and looked at him with that blasted puppy dog look but there was no way when those big green eyes got going could he stand up to them. “Fine, I’d let you in but no topping for a couple of weeks.” Said puppy dog looked disappeared in the wake of their win.

With the draw string gone it only took a quick tug for Nasirs pants to drop, Agron took full advantage to grab a hand full of naked arse.  Nasir gave in and let him have his way; clearly Agron was not going to be swayed this morning. Wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck he relaxed into the kiss that had started again. Nasir was pretty sure he was losing his breath but he wasn’t going to let the German know, it would only inflate his ego.

Agron pulled back from the kiss. “You’re going to let me top this morning right?”

“What?”

“You said I couldn’t top unless I brought new pants, I haven’t got them yet.”

Nasir felt like pulling his hair out and a look of disbelief passed over his face. Dropping his arms from around Agrons neck he took a step back and placed his hands on his hips in what he would never admit was a bit of a diva pose. “You have got to be kidding me. You’re seriously asking this now. Ugghhhh. You are so annoying.” He thru his hands in the air.

Agron laughed and pushed Nasir to the bed, “Of course I’m joking, I know I’m topping.”

 Quickly unbuttoning his jeans Agron followed Nasir on to the bed causing Nasir to huff at his presumption. It was swiftly followed by Agron swallowing down his cock and he couldn’t keep up being mad when a warm, wet heat was surrounding him.

Relaxing back into the mattress Nasir had to admit perhaps Agrons presumptions were ok, after all when Agron moved into the block of flats several months ago and  _presumed_  to start turning up on Nasirs doorstep for early morning sex he didn’t figure he’d be getting regular blow jobs like he was but here he found himself.

Staring down his own body, he watched as Agrons head bobbed around. As good as the view was he wanted more. Reaching up he tapped on the top of the head in his lap. Agron raised up and wiped the back of his hand across his lips with a smile. “Yes.”

Scrambling up on to his knees Nasir moved up to the headboard and took it in his grip, glancing over his shoulder he looked at Agron. He was still laid out on his stomach, head resting on his hands and his legs kicking in the air.

“You look like a school boy, I’m not sure I should let you fuck me.” Gesturing a come on motion with his head Nasir invited Agron to make a move.

And make a move he did, it started with a moist tongue working its way up his spine before travelling over his neck to the shell of his ear. A quick swipe round caused a shiver to race over his body and teeth gently nipped the lobe.

Nasir let out a sigh of relief when the snick of the lube cap sounded out in the room and he wasn’t even going to question the fact that the bottle had a permanent home under his pillow let alone the fact Agron knew this.

Gentle fingers probed at his hole with a slight tickle before stretching him out and the grip he had on the headboard made it creak as Agron pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscle.  Agrons chest met with Nasirs back and his chin rested on the shorter man’s head for a moment while he adjusted.

Slowly Agron started to thrust and Nasir forgot exactly how much Agron drove him up the wall with his early morning sex at an ungodly hour, his habit of stealing Nasirs parking space, the constant smile he had plastered on his face, the joining him for dinner at the local dinner without being invited, the walking Nasir home after work and finally the fact he was stealing all of Nasirs friends one by one, the bloody traitors.

When the large rough hand gripped his cock Nasir couldn’t hold off the orgasm any longer, a few thrusts, a few strokes and he was coming over his sheets. Oh yes another annoying thing, the amount of washing Agron forced him to do!

Letting go of the head board Nasir collapsed to the side of the wet patch and took in the aftershocks while Agron found his own release. The older man let out a groan and fell to the side of Nasir followed by a short sharp slap to Nasirs arse. “You have a great ass; I bet you could bounce a coin off of it!”

If looks could kill Nasir was pretty sure the one of irritation he was throwing Agrons way would have reduced the man to charcoal, “Way to ruin the moment there! What have I told you about talking, don’t do it just be pretty.” Agron laughed at the comment before slapping his arse again and with a bounce sat up before practically skipping from the bed. Nasir buried his head under the pillow at the show of perkiness.

He could hear shuffling around in the apartment as Agron dressed, the bed dipped as the man climbed back on to place some kisses on Nasirs spine and a quick cheeky one to Nasirs arse.

“Hey Nasir.”

“What?”

“Are you going to Miras party tonight?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Great. Wonderful. Leave me to sleep.”

“Ok then it’s a date.”

The bed bounced back as Agrons weight left the mattress and it took a minute for Nasir to realise what the other man had said. Quickly turning round and sitting up he yelled Agrons name. The man’s head popped back into the bedrooms door frame.

“It’s not a date.”

“I know.”

“I mean it Agron, if we happen to meet there then great but it isn’t a date!”

Agron looked completely solemn, “Right, got it. Not a date. We just happen to be planning to meet somewhere for drinks, together, as one, in a pair, with each other but it’s not a date even if it ends in sex.” Agron disappeared from the doorway before the flying pillow hit him in the face and a minute later Nasir heard his front door slam shut.

Nasir stared at the bedroom doorway for a moment before flopping on to his back and wincing as he landed in the wet patch. Looking up Nasir addressed the only thing he could see, the crack on the ceiling.

“Crap, we’re already dating.”


End file.
